51 Things That Koko is Not Allowed to Do
by Ayamekochan
Summary: 51 rules on what Koko is not allowed to do! Idea from another fanfic! Pretty Please Review? One shot for now, if I get enough reviews, it might be longer!
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to try this out, I got the idea from the indifferent child, who wrote one for Twilight about Emmett Cullen! It was totally ingenious! Love it! Go read it people! This is a one shot FOR NOW, but if I get enough reviews, I'll consider making it in to one with rules for the other characters. But I don't even know if it ok, though it might be crappy, but please read anyways and please review!

SPECIAL ANNOUNCMENTS: I will try update to update I Need A Girl and My Life as a Model in Training this week! I soooooooo sorrie about not updating them! I have been busy being mad and pissed off at school! I am soooooo sorrie! So I'll be updating them, so please keep reading pretty please!

The indifferent child is where I got the idea from! Hooray to the person!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

/

51 Things That Koko is Not Allowed to Do

Under Any, I repeat ANY Circumstances

Koko is not allowed to tell everyone in the entire school that Narumi-Sensei is having a secret gay relationship with Misaki-Sensei.

… Or with Jin-Jin.

He is not allowed to chew a massive amount of bubble gum, blow a massive bubble by Sumire's hair, and pop it, just to see if she'll shave herself bald.

Tell Natsume that Ruka was having really perverted thoughts about Mikan.

Tell Natsume that Tsubasa was having really perverted thoughts about Mikan.

Sneak in to Sumire's room in the middle of the night, steal her underwear, and wear it to school the next day on top of his head, and claim to be Captain Underpants.

"Accidently " break one of Hotaru's inventions and blame it on Mikan.

Explain to Youichi in GREAT detail, where babies come from.

And that he saw Natsume and Mikan trying to make a baby.

Secretly pass out love letters to random Natsume fan girls, pretending to be Natsume, saying that he will be waiting for them in his bedroom tonight.

Blackmail every single student in class about their deepest and darkest secret, while pretending to be Hotaru's apprentice.

Stand up on a table in the middle of class and announce that Ruka is having hot, kinky, animal sex with his animal friends.

Declare that every Monday is "Throw a Banana Cream Pie at Jin-Jin Day"

Place carbon copies of the Mad Hatter's Hat on to everyone's head and tell them that he is magically controlling their minds with it.

Run up and down the hallways screaming, "NATSUME AND RUKA WERE MAKING OUT IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET!"

Force Nonoko to create a scientifcal potion that he can pour on to random food items, so they can come alive and become his army of loyal food minions.

Use his loyal food minions to storm all of the principals' offices and take over the entire Academy.

And when his loyal food minions don't attack the principals, throw his loyal food minions at them.

Tell Mikan that Natsume's been secretly stealing her undergarments and has an entire closet in his room, full of all her missing undergarments.

Come to school in a Cinderella costume and tell everyone to call him "The Prettiest Most Beautiful Sexiest Cinderella Bitch Alive"

Announce to everyone that he is actually Ruka's long lost fiancé and they are to be married at Disney Land with a Sexy Cinderella theme.

Crank the air-conditioning in the Academy all the way up in the middle of the night, and when the entire school is covered in snow, claim it's a snow day so there should be no classes.

Switch Sumire's hair conditioner with year old marshmallow fluff.

Attempt to smack Mikan's butt when Natsume's around.

Start pelvic thrusting on Ruka in the middle of class to show that Ruka is all his and no one else allowed to have him.

Team up with Kitsuneme and stalk random girls in their class with creepy old men pedophile costumes just to see if they will crap their pants.

Starting singing and dancing to "Womanizer" by Brittney Spears in the middle of Jin-Jin's class.

Start singing and dancing to "My Milkshake Brings All the Boys to the Yard."

Sing and dance anywhere. Period.

"Borrow" a bow and arrow from the archery club, place a Howalon on top of Iinchou's head, and start shooting at him to see if he can hit a bull's eye.

Hide inside a snowman, and jump out of it just to scare poor defenseless students.

Dress up in a hunter's outfit and shoot peas from a straw at random students and teachers.

Hang from a ceiling fan in the middle of class and throw cookie dough balls at random students.

Drink milk during lunch, shoot it out of his nose, right on the front of Ruka's pants.

Then announce to the entire high school division that Ruka was just having too much fun with himself under the table.

Grab Mikan, while she is walking to class, severely mess up her hair and wrinkle her clothes, then come in to class with her and start panting, and say "This bitch is good."

Turn off all the lights in class, close the curtains so everyone can see that he has glow in the dark briefs, and that he painted, "I Had Sex with Ruka Nogi" all over his body in glow in the dark paint.

Sneak in to Natsume's room while he is sleeping, and dye his hair rainbow colors.

Photoshop pictures of Yuu as a 'gangsta' and post them all though out school.

Wear faux animal fur around Ruka.

Tell Sumire that green really isn't her color.

Kidnap Pengy and tell Hotaru that she must pay the 'every incriminating pictures collection' by the afternoon, or else he shall feed poor Pengy to the angry 'sharks'. A.K.A angry kindergarteners.

Roast marshmallows over Natsume's head when he is extremely angry.

"Accidently" blow up the chemistry lab, by "accidently" mixing the wrong chemicals together.

"Accidently" blow up the home economics room, by "accidently" using the oven.

"Accidently" blow up any room in the entire Academy.

Jump up and down in the middle of the hall ways, screaming, "OMG! It's Hannah Montana, bitches! Throw bananas at her!" every time he sees Narumi-Sensei.

Team up with Kitsuneme and gather every type of raw sausage known to man, and wiggle it in front of girl's faces'.

Go to the pool while Ruka is a life guard, fake drowning, just to get CPR from him, in front of everybody.

He is not allowed to dress up as Kelly from YouTube, and walk around the school saying, "Let me borrow that top, betch!"

"There, done! That should do it, I think." Mikan said, stepping back from the wall to admire her and everyone else's handiwork. Mikan and the gang were in the hall way by the newly constructed home economics room.

"Probably not, but at least we can try! We've placed these rules all over the damn school! I can't stand him! He's trying to kill me, socially!" Ruka exclaimed, clenching his fists, remembering all the times that Koko had humiliated him.

"Yeah! He's trying to kill me, too! My hair smelled like year old marshmallow fluff for a week!" Sumire screamed, punching the wall as if it were Koko. Mikan rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"Did he really do that?" Nonoko questioned, also trying to soothe Sumire from beating the crap out of the wall.

"Yes! To make it worse, kindergarteners kept attacking my hair! It was horrific! They just wouldn't stop climbing on me!" Sumire shuttered remembering those psychotic five year olds. She still wakes up in the middle of the night, screaming at them to get off of her.

"Those kindergartners tried to rip Pengy to pieces, so I had my rabid dog robot go after them." Hotaru said emotionlessly while everyone looked at her nervously. Damn, the kids really are crazy! Though Hotaru is right up there with them on the crazy meter.

"Maybe that bastard will listen if we're lucky." Natsume said coldly, wrapping his strong arms, protectively, around Mikan's slender waist. She relaxed in his arms, comfortably and sighed. Sometimes Koko freaked her out so much, she had to go to Natsume's room to get comforted.

"Yeah…" Everyone agreed in unison, and all of a sudden sounds could be heard from the home economics room.

Bam! Crash! Crack! Break! Scream.

The gang, minus Scooby Doo, slammed the door to the classroom open, to find that Anna had screamed and that almost every kitchen utensil and equipment had been smashed on the ground. Shard of glass, broken plates, and cups had surrounded the person that did this in question.

Koko. He looked at everyone nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Here." Natsume said, his voice laced with annoyance, holding out a black pen out to Mikan. She sighed as she took it from him. She removed the cap with her teeth and scribble down one last rule on the paper.

Koko is not allowed to juggle Anna's cooking utensils and equipment. Which includes glass bowls, plates, cups, frying pans, blenders, sharp pointy knives, and even spoons.

/

Sorry if this was cheesy and corny! I hope this was okie! Please review and tell me how it is! Pretty Please?  
Press that beautiful button! Hahaha! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gawd! I am SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY MY FELLOW READERS! If you guys want to tie me up and throw me over an extremely large bridge or building I wouldn't blame you! If I were you I would want to tie me up and throw myself off an extremely large bridge or building! I don't even want to know how long I haven't written anything, all I know is the last time I wrote was last year! My very late new year's resolution will be working on updating my stories! I hope I didn't lose all of my readers over my extremely long hiatus! I am here now and I will try updating all of my stories by forcing myself to sit my ass down and type!

Please continue to read and review my stories! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRIE!

Also, I've already started the chapters on my other two stories, you know, My Life as A Model in Training and I Need A Girl, so expect those to be up soon! I hope you guys, continue to read and review them too!

I hope you guys like this new chapter because I have decided to continue this story thing! And I'm sorry about how bad this turned out or if it sucked super badly!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice! Or all the other stuffed mentioned.

/

51 Things That Tsubasa is Not Allowed to Do

Under Any, I repeat ANY Circumstances

1. Tsubasa is not allowed to go to Mikan and Co.'s classroom with his hair all messy and wearing nothing, but boxers and declare that Natsume and Ruka are really crazy bitches in bed.

2. Break into school in the middle of the night, decorate the school with hanging raw sausages, and when students and teachers come to class in the morning, declare that he chopped off every males' 'sausage' in the middle of the night and he wanted to show the school that he has a lot of fun in his room.

3. Come to class wearing a pretty pink tutu and say he borrowed it from Natsume.

4. Be a camera whore every two minutes.

5. Hug Mikan in front of Natsume.

6. …Then attempt to take her to his bedroom.

7. Give Youichi the URL to a porn site and say it's actually a web site will pictures of Mr. Bear.

8. Take over Natsume's shadow and force him to dance a routine from Dancing with the Stars.

9. Buy a Kung Fu movie and declare to be Kung Fu Panda.

10. Prank call every facility of the academy.

11. … With Mikan's cell phone.

12. Go up to every girl in school and say he like them big booty bitches in a funny Peter Chau accent.

13. Tell Ruka that if he doesn't bend over for him, then he will force Anna to cook Usagi.

14. Come to school with a seventy-two foot long blonde wig and tell everyone to call him Rapunzel and that he wants Natsume to save him from that crazy Mother Gothel, AKA Hotaru.

15. Sneak into Misaki's room, steal all of her undergarments, and blame it on Natsume.

16. Team up with Koko to draw pictures of Natsume and Ruka making out on all the walls of the Academy.

17. After Anna makes an entire five course meal for Yuu, eat all the food right in front of her to see if she'll start over again.

18. Run up and down the hallways screaming that Mikan and Hotaru are having hot, crazy, mechanical sex in the classroom.

19. Hump every Ruka and Natsume picture in Hotaru's secret blackmailing room.

20. Create carbon copies of Narumi cut-outs, carry them around school, and say that he and Narumi are in a secret gay relationship.

21. Paint himself green and announce that he is the Amazing Tsubasa Hulk, so bow down to him and his greenness.

22. Force Nonoko to create a potion that when sprayed on a person, it causes them to pee their pants.

23. … And make the first test dummy victim Yuu.

24. Team up with Koko and Kitsune to unleash a deadly unbaked pie attack on Natsume to see if he'll bake the pies for them.

25. Whisper to Ruka that his nipples are hard for him.

26. … And so is the raging rabbit in his pants.

27. Come to class in a tight, white tank top and tight, white shorts, and then dump an entire bucket of water over himself.

28. Tell Narumi that pink really isn't his color.

29. Sneak in to Mikan's room while she sleeps, crawl into her bed and take pictures of them together.

30. … Then wave the developed pictures in Natsume's face the next morning.

31. Declare that every Tuesday is, "Slap Ruka's Ass Tuesday."

up in a Spider Man costume and spray every girl he sees with spider webs, AKA silly string.

33. Go up to Narumi and say every cheesy pick up line in an ever so cheesy pick up line book.

34. Force Yuu to make an illusion that makes himself look like he got major boob implants.

35. Tell Sumire that Ruka and Natsume are having hot and heavy make-out session in a classroom, but actually lure her into the evil clutches of angry kindergarteners.

36. Tell everyone that he is shadow raping them in the belly button.

37. Fill the girls' bathroom with stink bombs.

38. … And then blame it on Koko.

39. Announce to the entire class that he and Mikan are actually engaged to be married.

40. Dress up in a ninja costume, and run down the hallways, whacking students on the head with crusty baguettes.

41. Jump out randomly out of nowhere, while playing the Pokémon theme song, dressed as Ash, while yelling, "I choose you, Pikachu!"

42. Come in to class singing, "Friday," by Rebecca Black.

43. Photo copy pictures of him and Narumi making out and post them all over the school.

44. Bring the entire class outside, control their shadows, and force them to dance routines from High School Musical.

45. Bring the entire class outside, control their shadows, and force them to dance routines from all the Bring It On movies.

46. Bring the entire class outside, control their shadows, and force them to dance routines from anything. PERIOD.

47. Kidnap Narumi, knock him out, and dress him up in actual manly men clothes.

48. Critic Anna's cooking like the guy from Hell's kitchen.

49. Tell Natsume that Mikan is waiting in the janitor's closet, while actually luring him in to a closet full of hormonal teenage girls.

50. Switch Ruka's shampoo with ranch dressing mixed with raw, dead animal meat.

/

"Okay, I think we are finally finished!" Exclaimed Ruka as he looked over beautiful list that was just created. He sighed to himself and turned around to see his friends. They were all currently standing outside of their classroom, eyeing the list.

"This better do it because if he doesn't stop I'm going to feed him to angry kindergartners!" Screamed Sumire as she stomped her foot on the ground, "Why does everyone have to give me to angry kindergartners?"

Mikan went to Sumire and gave her a tight hug. "Yeah, Tsubasa has a problem right now, but maybe it will pass." Mikan said, trying to comfort one her best friends. "It will never pass! Who is going to feed me to them next?" Sumire panicked, fanning her face with her hands, sweat was starting to form on her forehead.

"Yeah, but have you noticed that most of these things about Narumi-Sensei? It's kind of freaky. Maybe they are in a secret gay relationship!" Koko laughed as he held on to Ruka for support. There was a stern 'ahem', behind Koko and he stopped laughing. He turned around and was face to face with Narumi, who had a questioning look plastered on to his face.

"Oh, Koko, you know I'm standing right here, yet you treat me like poop anyway! You're too harsh!" Narumi cried with pity tears welling up in his eyes. Narumi instantly ran over to Mikan and hid behind her attempting to block Koko's so called, 'harsh' words.

"Koko! Be a little nicer to Narumi-Sensei! It's not his fault that Tsubasa-Senpai used him as a main target, besides you used poor Ruka as your main target!" Mikan told Koko sternly holding on to Narumi tightly as he cried on her shoulders.

This time there was a stern 'ahem', coming from behind Narumi and Mikan. When they both looked up, they instantly met with some extremely pissed off looking crimson eyes. Natsume glared down at the two who had their mouths gaping open. There were slight gasps and snickers coming from the gang, who were trying to hide their enjoyment from watching this little scene.

Narumi instantly let go of Mikan and ran terrified for his life, straight in to his classroom. Mikan glared at Natsume for a while, until they heard a bloody scream coming from the classroom. Mikan dropped her eyes and ran straight to the door of the classroom and slammed it open. The gang quickly followed after her and instantly saw the shocking scene.

Narumi was on the floor, holding on to his knees, rocking back and forth in his little spot. In front of Narumi were scraps and shreds and large pieces of girly, fancy looking cloth all over the room. The fabric covered the chairs and tables of the classroom, but it also covered the person who was guilty. Sitting there in a pile of the girly fabric was little Youichi, with a pair of very sharp, pointy scissors, that were currently busy cutting more of the fabric.

Youichi looked up innocently, like he hadn't done anything wrong and pointed at the back door of the classroom. There, trying to make is stealthily getaway, was Tsubasa, holding an empty box. He looked up surprisingly and inched for the handle, nervously. Then, just like that, Tsubasa bolted out of the door, dropping the box behind him as Koko, Kitsune, and Yuu bolted, just as fast, out the door. Mikan sighed, walking over to Narumi attempting to get him to stop hyperventilating. Natsume went over to Youichi, picked him up and gave him a high five and a satisfying smirk. The others were just looking at the sad, sad scene as they tried to help pick up the poor fabric that didn't have a chance.

Ruka walked quietly outside of the room and walked to the list. He sighed and took a black sharpie out of his pocket and wrote down one final rule.

51. Tsubasa is not allowed to steal all of Narumi's girly clothes and leave Youichi with all the clothes, unattended. With a pair of sharp, pointy scissors.

/

Hooray! I'm finally done with the first new chapter of something in almost a year! I am soooooo sorry everyone! But, I am back for the summer and I will be updating all of my stories, hopefully regularly because you know, there isn't any school! I don't even have summer school, so I'll be more free to write stories for all of you guys! I'm sorry if this was super crappy and not funny, but I'm trying to get back into my writing ways, so I'll be trying harder from now on! And sorry for the grammar errors and stuff! I'm trying to get this up and running as soon as possible!

Please continue to read and review my stories! Please and Thank You! I love you guys! See you in a bit! Maybe if I get a lot of reviews, I could type faster! Hahaha!


End file.
